


The Stories of You and I

by sooyonas



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, basically this is just a bunch of random little covinsky stories!, covinsky - Freeform, non Canon, one shots, prompt requests, send me requests on tumblr hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyonas/pseuds/sooyonas
Summary: This entire work is a bunch of random little stories featuring Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Song-Covey. Feel free to send me a request on Tumblr ( my url is @ katherinecoveys )





	1. Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a Peter Kavinsky that is terrified of thunderstorms. Hmmm.... ;)

Lara Jean was always under the impression that the great Peter Kavinsky wasn’t scared of anything. He was a lacrosse player for crying out loud! And besides, Peter was always the one teasing Lara Jean about her dumb fear of horror movies ever since they started dating. She was convinced that if he could sit through a movie like The Conjuring, and not be scared of being possessed, he was fearless.

It’s not like Lara Jean wanted Peter to be scared….But she wanted exactly that. Peter would always comfort her when they watched scary movies together. He would hold her tightly in his arms and kiss her black silky hair until Lara Jean felt a tad bit more secure. And Lara Jean would never admit this, never ever in a million years, but she loved that she could rely on him to make her feel that way. So, in a way, Lara Jean just wanted to be able to provide that same sense of comfort to her boyfriend. 

It was Saturday night, and Lara Jean just put on her favorite nightgown. It was a light peach color with chiffon frills at the bottom and a bow tied neatly at her chest. Margot got it for her in Scotland, and needless to say, Lara Jean simply adored it. Her dark hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail with her favorite scrunchie. No, it wasn’t the same favorite scrunchie that she bestowed upon Peter at her first high school party, Gen still had that. But, it was a new one, gifted from Peter. Lara Jean loved it more than her old one due to the fact that Peter Kavinsky spent a solid hour in Claire’s trying to pick it out for her.

It had been thunder storming all night and it didn’t seem like it was about to let up any time soon. Rain danced against the rooftop of Lara Jean’s house in a pattern while thunder tremendously crashed. It was relaxing, she always had loved the rain. It had been a friend when her mother had passed away as it had comforted her during many sleepless nights. Margot and Kitty were already in bed sleeping, they had a day out together, just the two of them. Lara Jean would have gone, but she was working on the scrapbook she was making for Peter. Her father was spending another long night working at the hospital.

Yawning, Lara Jean pulled back the cover to her neatly made mattress. That’s when she would have gotten in to go to sleep, but then she heard a tapping at her window. She ignored it at first, it was probably a tree branch scraping against it due to the rain. But then, minutes went by, and the tapping turned into a fierce banging. Lara Jean Song Covey was convinced that she would die at that moment. There were only two logical explanations as to why someone was banging on her window late at night. One, it was either a masked murderer. Or two, it was a ghost. 

Okay, maybe she had been spending too much time watching horror films with Peter.

Out of fear and curiosity, Lara Jean tiptoed cautiously over to her window sill. Bracing herself, she opened the latch to the window and propped it open. But to her surprise, it wasn’t a murderer or a ghost, it was none other than her boyfriend, Peter Kavinsky.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” Lara Jean whispered and helped him into her room. Peter knew that he wasn’t allowed to come over late at night when Lara Jean’s father was working. 

“Oh, um, I came to see you.” Peter spat out and slipped off his shoes. Then, he took off his soaking wet sweatshirt and plopped down on his girlfriend’s bed.

“You know you aren't allowed to be here right now.” She said sternly. She dug through her dresser drawers to find a sweatshirt big enough to fit him. He was very damp.

“Well, I wanted to see you.” Peter shrugged. He was lying and Lara Jean could tell from a mile away.

Tossing him a navy blue sweatshirt, Lara Jean sighed, “Something’s bothering you, Peter.”

Peter gladly took the sweatshirt and put it on. He then lied pat the spot of the bed that was directly next to him. Lara Jean obeyed and sat next to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before more thunder crackled. As soon as it occurred, Peter jumped up. Lara Jean could have sworn she saw him cower.

No way. No freaking way! Peter Kavinsky, the star of the lacrosse team, was afraid of a thunderstorm? A sly smile crept on her lips and before she knew it, she said, “Well, well well. Peter Kavinsky is afraid of a little thunder!”

“No, I’m not.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Then lightning flashed from outside and he was practically in Lara Jean’s arms.

“You’re such a baby,” She teased him affectionately.

He said nothing as he reached for Lara Jean’s scrunchie and pulled it out. Lara Jean furrowed her brows, “Why’d you do that?”  
“Because you can’t fall asleep if your hair is tied up.” Peter yawned.

What? Fall asleep? Why would she go to sleep if Peter was over? Wait a minute….

“Peter Kavinsky, you are not spending the night in my room.” Lara Jean sternly said. Her dad would actually have a stroke. Literally.

Peter’s eyes lit up with utter horror as soon as the words left her lips. “Please, Covey?”

She bit her lip hesitantly. She wanted him to sleep over, she really did. But what if Margot saw? Or even worse, Kitty? That’s when Lara Jean formed a brilliant idea in her head. “Fine, you can stay, but you have to say one thing.”

“Okay, fine, you’re the cutest girl in the entire world,” Peter said.

Her heart fluttered at his kind words, but that wasn’t what she was looking for. Nope. “Thank you, Kavinsky. But what I’m looking for is direct confirmation that you’re scared of thunderstorms.”

Peter’s lips formed a straight line, and then he sighed, “Fine. I’m terrified of thunderstorms. Can we spoon now?”

“One more thing,” Lara jean started.

Peter sighed in defiance, “What?”

“Where’s your car? I don’t want anyone to know you’re here.” 

“I walked.” Peter shrugged.

Walked? In the middle of a storm this bad? Was her boyfriend actually crazy? Probably. But it was okay because Lara Jean loved him.

“Why would you do that?” Lara Jean asked him as she crawled into her bed. Peter followed.

“So that way you’d say yes.” He laughed and put his arm over her side.

Oh, Peter with the beautiful eyes.

“Go to sleep, I’ll drive you home in the morning before my dad gets back.” Lara Jean yawned once more.

“Wow, Covey. If there’s anything I’m scared of more than thunderstorms, it’s definitely your driving.” He joked. Lara Jean rolled her chocolate colored eyes and kicked him playfully.

She loved him so much at that moment that it hurt. Lara Jean was sure that Peter felt the same way as he held her tightly against his chest. In a spur of confidence, she rolled over so that she could face him. Peter’s eyes peered openly at the movement.  
“I love you, Peter Kavinsky.” She breathed into his chest, she loved the way he smelled.

Peter pressed his lips to the top of her head, “I love you too, Covey.”

Peter Kavinsky may have been afraid of thunderstorms, but Lara Jean was sure that he felt safe holding her that night. Just like how he had provided that safety for her. And with that thought in Lara Jean’s head, she fell asleep with her boyfriend spooning her, and a smile plastered upon her face.


	2. Let’s Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean hates parties. Peter Kavinsky loves them. He also loves fruitcake cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback! As always, please send in requests to @ katherinecoveys on tumblr! I already received a few, so be on the lookout for those in the next few days! But for now, please enjoy!

Parties were never Lara Jean’s thing. In fact, she hated to attend them. Something about them just made her uncomfortable, and Lara Jean tended to stray away from uncomfortable situations. Her motto was, “It’s better to be safe than sorry.” She went through her wild streak in the seventh grade, when she went to her first boy-girl party and was kissed by Peter Kavinsky. It was then when Lara Jean decided that her party animal days were over.

Peter Kavinsky, Lara Jean’s fake boyfriend, had tried his hardest to get her to go to parties with him. He tried and tried and tried. Yes, it was in the contract. And yes, Lara Jean knew that parties were important to Peter. But something about the whole atmosphere made her skin crawl. She never really was one for alcohol or smoking, and as we all know, high school parties had exactly those activities. So maybe Lara Jean was what Gen would consider, “A stick in the mud.” Did she care? Nope.

“Covey, I don’t get why you won’t go with me. We’re dating after all.” Peter rolled his eyes. It was Friday and they were in the library studying for their anatomy test.

“Peter, first of all, we are fake dating,” Lara Jean sighed as she put down her Yakult. She could have sworn she saw a tint of hurt in his eyes. 

“Right,” He coughed awkwardly. Why was he so weird?

“And secondly, I have a very important thing going on tonight.” The words rushed out of Lara Jean’s mouth. Did she really have a very important ‘thing’ going on tonight? No, not at all.

“Oh, like what?” He pressed.

“I….I have to bake for Kitty! You know how she gets when she doesn’t have her cookies.” Lara Jean nodded with a crooked smile adorning her face. She really was a terrible liar, huh?

“Right. Well, Covey, I’ll see you on Monday then.” He got up from his spot, collected his textbooks, and began to head out the door.

Why was he so hurt over this? He knew that they were just pretending, and he knew that she despised parties! Sighing, Lara Jean grabbed Peter’s hand, “Did I hurt your feelings? Peter, I’m sorry….”

“Covey, don’t worry. I’m fine.” He smiled weakly and freed himself from her grip.

Deep down, Lara Jean knew that Peter was not fine. He was far from fine and she could tell by the look in his eyes. You get to know a person after awhile of fake dating them. And to make matters worse, you get to know a person even better after you start to fall in love with them. 

****

“Lara Jean, what are you doing?” Kitty asked as she stormed down the stairs. She was getting ready to go to the movies with her best friends.

“Sulking,” She answered simply. Lara Jean was hanging off her living room loveseat and staring at the walls. 

She didn’t intend to hurt Peter. She never wanted to hurt Peter. Seeing the look of pain in his eyes was quite honestly the worst thing Lara Jean had ever witnessed. Peter hadn’t reached out to her like he normally did after school. Usually, if the two weren’t together, they’d be exchanging text messages until one of them fell asleep.

“Is it about Peter?” Kitty guessed. She always was an excellent guesser.

“No!” Lara Jean exclaimed. Was she really that readable? 

“Sure. Look, I don’t know what you two are fighting about, but please make up. I want to ride in his Jeep on the way to school Monday.” Kitty said in a dull, flat tone of voice. And with that, she was out the door.

Seconds went by and it felt like an eternity. Lara Jean stared at the wall intensely, only breaking her concentration when she heard a knock on the door. It was probably Kitty, She was always forgetting her wallet in her spare purse. She always was the fashionable and trendy sister.

Hopping up from the loveseat, Lara Jean opened the door, “Kitty, how many times do I have to remind you to bring your wallet?”

But to Lara Jean’s surprise, it wasn’t the youngest Song Sister standing outside the door. Oh no. It was Peter, her fake boyfriend. He stood there with an obvious look of worry on his face. 

“Peter? What are you doing here?” She said in utter confusion. The party must have already started by now! What was he doing here?

“Covey, I'm really sorry about trying to get you to go to the party.” He blurted out.

She blinked once more. But this time, a faint smile appeared on her lips. Did he come over to apologize? How sweet of him! “Kavinsky, it’s fine. If anyone should apologize it’s me. I was lying about baking for Kitty….”

And now it was Peter’s turn to smile, “Lara Jean, you’re the world’s worst liar. I knew the minute you said that you had to bake tonight that you were lying.”

Lara Jean felt her cheeks heat and she crossed her arms playfully, “I am not!”

Warmth. That’s all Lara Jean felt as Peter wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t know why he was doing it, but she loved every second of it. What an awkward situation to be in, falling in love with your fake boyfriend.

“So, can we bake?” He asked, after dispersing the embrace. Peter lifted up a plastic bag filled with baking soda and other ingredients.

She nodded enthusiastically. Baking never sounded any better, and Lara Jean was certain that Peter would want to make some fruitcake cookies. They were always his favorite.

***

The aroma of cookie dough filled the kitchen, making Lara Jean’s mouth water. The duo had made dozens and dozens of sugar cookies, snickerdoodles, and of course; fruitcake cookies. Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean were standing by the kitchen island, saying nothing. It was a comfortable silence. But Lara Jean had a question.

“Peter?” Lara Jean broke the silence between them.

“Yeah?” 

“Why didn’t you go to your party?” She asked him. It wasn’t quite clear to her. Maybe she was as dense as they come.

“I couldn’t just leave you sitting at home all night, alone.” Peter scoffed. There was definitely more to the story.

“Is that all?” She eagerly pressed on. She noticed that Peter’s cheeks were tinted the slightest of red. It was an expression she enjoyed seeing on him.

“I wanted to hang out with you.” He sighed.

“Oh.” Lara Jean smiled.

“Oh.” He smiled at the wooden floors.

It went silent again but was shortly interrupted when Peter put on _Let’s Stay Together _. It was a song by Al Green, and it was Lara Jean’s absolute favorite.__

__“What are you doing?” She questioned him, raising an eyebrow._ _

__He didn’t answer but instead, he extended his hand, inviting Lara Jean to take it. She could feel her heart skipping a beat as she cautiously took his hand. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around his waist and began to sway._ _

__“Are we dancing right now?” Lara Jean asked aloud. Slow dancing when nobody else is home was definitely not in the contract. Not like she was complaining or anything though…._ _

__“Yes. And you’re really bad at it. Here, put your arms around my neck.” He chuckled as he grabbed her hands and placed them in the right spot._ _

__“Kavinsky, you’re such a charmer.” Lara Jean rolled her eyes. She meant it though. He always had her under his spell._ _

__“Covey, you’re one of a kind.” He whispered as he twirled his fake girlfriend._ _

__Lara Jean slowly came to the realization that this situation was better than any party. She liked to think to herself that maybe, just maybe, Peter Kavinsky liked her too. It wasn’t quite possible that he liked her as much as she loved him, but there was a slight chance. But for now, she wanted the moment to stay like this forever. Peter Kavinsky was truly like nobody else._ _


	3. Boo Thang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter Kavinsky needs to make Lara Jean Song Covey his official girlfriend on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to write a funny pun. Also, I am so very sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I will never abandon this work :,) (I recently remade my Tumblr. It's still @ katherinecoveys, but I lost all of my requests! Please send some in either here or on my Tumblr!) As always, please enjoy!

Peter Kavinsky wasn’t quite sure when it happened. Okay, maybe that was a lie. A humongous lie, in fact. He knew he fell fast and hard the minute Lara Jean Song Covey jumped into his arms in the main hallway a few months ago. Literally, she jumped into his arms and kissed him ravenously, like a madman. There was something different about Covey. Maybe it was the fact that she was just naturally, breathtakingly gorgeous. Or perhaps it was the fact that they could talk about real stuff. Either way, Peter Kavinsky was head over heels in love with Lara Jean.

There was only one problem…. They were pretending. Lara Jean made it evident that she only was still “dating” him simply due to the fact that Margot could never find out about her love letters. Peter often questioned how long they were going to keep this charade up for, but then he quickly silenced himself. He knew that if Lara Jean were to break things off and end their deal, their newly formed friendship would slowly but daringly fade off into existence. And obviously, Peter didn’t want that to happen.

She was amazing and unlike any other girl he had met before. Back in the seventh grade, he fell for her the first time. But then, it was just a silly little crush. Now, however, he was certain that there was no going back. Peter had made every attempt to show her his true feelings, but Lara Jean was as oblivious as she was back in grade school. He didn’t really know how else to show her that he liked her besides kissing her when the two weren’t even out in public. Yeah, they did that a lot.

“What should we be for Halloween?”

“Huh?” Peter blinked. He almost practically forgot that Halloween was a week away. Had the months they spent together already fly by?

“Kavinsky, don’t play dumb. It was your idea to go to Gen’s Halloween party together.” She rolled her eyes in a playful manner. Lara Jean then proceeded to flick him in the shoulder with her index finger.

Oh, right. Gen’s party. Peter did tell Lara Jean that they should make an appearance together. However, that was back when the whole contract was just formed. Back when Peter didn’t realize how serious it truly was for him. 

Lara Jean probably was under the impression that Peter only wanted to go so he could win Gen back. Back when he asked her, that would have probably been true. But now? Peter wanted nothing to do with Gen. It was only Lara Jean Song Covey.

“Hmmm…. How about Bonnie and Clyde?” Peter nudged her, he unconsciously moved an inch closer to his fake girlfriend. They were at Lara Jean’s house and nobody else was home. So, they decided to watch a marathon of _Golden Girls_. It was Lara Jean’s absolute favorite, and slowly but surely becoming a favorite of Peter’s as well.

“I was thinking something more along the lines of, like, a ghost. Something easy, you know?” Lara Jean giggled as she slipped her hand into Peter’s.

He felt his heart flutter and he knew he had to tell her, and he had to tell her soon. But first, all Peter wanted to do was kiss his fake girlfriend until they couldn’t breathe.

******

It was the big night, October thirty-first. 

“Peter, are you sure this was a good idea?” She whispered as they waited for someone to answer Gen’s front door. Lara Jean was nervous and it was obvious.

“Covey, don’t worry. You look great, maybe even better than I do.” He teased and then intertwined his fingers into hers.

The two had eventually decided to go like ghosts, just like Lara Jean had originally suggested. Peter had to admit, they looked good. Lara Jean, however, looked a million times better than him. Her hair was down, and Peter always loved it when her hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was pretty.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever…. This is.” 

The two immediately unleashed their fingers from each other and looked up. It was none other than the host herself. Gen.

“Hey,” Peter coughed. To be quite honest, he had no clue what to say.

“Aw, Lara Jean! How….adorable. You’re a….?” Gen blinked innocently. It was obvious that Lara Jean was a ghost. Gen just liked making her ex-best friend feel insufficient. Peter had always hated that about his ex-girlfriend.

“We’re ghosts, Gen.” Peter came to Lara Jean’s defense.

“I was asking your girlfriend.” She rolled her eyes.

“Aw, Gen! You’re dressed as the devil, how fitting!” Lara Jean sweetly smiled and then entered the house.

Peter and Gen stood outside in pure shock for a few seconds. Did Lara Jean really just say that? Hell, Peter was proud.

“When are you going to get bored with her?” Gen rushed the words out of her mouth. It was evident that she was still in love with Peter.

“My girlfriend is anything but boring,” Peter smirked and then walked into Gen’s house. He knew he had to tell her. And he had to tell her tonight.

******

“Do you want anything? A drink?” He offered. 

Lara Jean shook her head as a response. It was quiet between them ever since they had their encounter with Gen at the door. Peter didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“Covey, are you mad at me….?” Peter questioned in confusion. He didn’t really think that she should be or was, but he needed to make sure.

She didn’t answer right away.

Peter stared into her chocolate eyes. She quickly adverted them an then sighed, “Can we talk? Just me and you?” 

Peter’s mouth went dry and he nodded.

He led Lara Jean into the guest bathroom and then proceeded to lock the door. This way, nobody would hear their conversation. It was still awkwardly quiet between the two.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I’m sick of pretending.”

Ouch. That hurt more than it needed to. Peter Kavinsky knew that one day Lara Jean would want to do away with their arrangement. But, he didn’t know that she would want to fake break up with him in Gen’s bathroom on Halloween night.

“What do you mean?” He asked. He meant it. Peter was far from pretending at this point.

“Peter, I mean that I’m sick of waiting and waiting for you. You’re in love with Gen and it hurts.” She looked down at the bathroom tiled floor.

What? Lara Jean thought that he was still in love with Gen? And what did she mean by waiting and waiting for him?

“Woah, woah, woah. Covey, I’m not doing this because I’m supposedly in love with my ex-girlfriend.” Peter rushed the words out of his mouth. He needed to fix this, and he needed to fix it right now.

“Why are you pretending then?” She narrowed her eyes.

He sighed in exhaustion, “Because, Lara Jean, have you ever stopped to think that maybe I’ve been in love with you since the seventh grade?”

It went quiet again.

“Wait…. What?” She blinked.  
Peter couldn’t help but laugh at her. She really was oblivious!

“Covey, I’m in love with you. Not her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious at this point.” He rolled his eyes in bemusement.

“How?” She blinked once more.

“Why else would I kiss you when there’s literally nobody around to see us?” He asked her.

“I….I thought you just wanted to practice. You know, for the real deal.” She mumbled.

Peter grabbed her by her hand and locked their fingers together. This time, he was going to prove that it was the real deal.

He inched closer to her mouth and she separated her lips. Peter pressed his slightly chapped lips against hers. They kissed as they had never done so before. It was real.

When they finally separated for air, Peter asked, “So…. Covey?”

“Yeah?” She smiled and looked into his eyes.

“Will you be my boo?” He giggled and made a gesture to both of their costumes. 

“Oh my God, Kavinsky. You’re such a dork.” She rolled her eyes and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her.

“Yes…. I will be your boo.” She whispered into his chest.

Peter felt the weight of the world fall off of his shoulders. It was real, it was so real. And then, he lifted her chin up to his once more, and he kissed her. But this time, he kissed her as his real girlfriend. It never felt any better.


End file.
